


what are the words i’m forbidden to say

by mother_fisher



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Jealous Adam, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_fisher/pseuds/mother_fisher
Summary: Takes place some time between 1x02 and 1x08.It wasn’t as if Adam wanted to spend so much of his time focused on Eric. The problem, Adam decided, was that people like Eric Effiong demanded to be seen.





	what are the words i’m forbidden to say

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this entire show in one sitting last night and there’s only 27 fics for the pairing so here i am.
> 
> originally inspired by omfgshefuckinded on tumblr’s post about eric in a crop top, but it quickly spiraled into something else and frankly idk what it turned into.
> 
> unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> title from “boogie” by BROCKHAMPTON

It wasn’t as if Adam  _ wanted  _ to spend so much of his time focused Eric. Quite the opposite, really. He wished he could spend  _ less  _ time thinking of him. The problem, Adam decided, was that people like Eric Effiong demanded to be seen. He was a bright spot of light, and Adam was simply a moth following the flame. His gravitation toward Eric was as natural as the earth’s gravitation toward the sun.

It had been a rather hot day, Adam remembers. He’d shed his own jacket and hoodie much earlier, while the sun was still low in the sky. By the time Phys Ed. had rolled around , it was practically sweltering. Magnanimously, after everyone had run their laps around the track, they were given the rest of the block to do as they pleased. Adam settled into his favorite hobby, his eyes scanning the field for Eric. He’d go over, he thought, and take the piss out of him for awhile. Or maybe he’d just keep an eye on him from across the way, until Eric’s gaze met his and that nervous look reached his eyes and he’d eventually flit them downward, keeping them hidden beneath long, dark eyelashes.

It only took a few seconds for Adam to spot him, and when he did he practically shivered at the sight before him, despite the heat. He did a quick survey of the field. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Why should they? He wasn’t doing anything strange, just sitting with that new kid the way he always seemed to be. Nothing unusual to be seen.

Except.

Except that perhaps Eric had decided that the heat was too much because, sometime between now and yesterday, he had cut up his gym shirt until it was little more than a strip of fabric wrapped around his chest. Alright, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but really only slightly. He cut off the arms and half the bottom, leaving his entire midriff exposed. Adam felt himself grow impossibly hotter, the high noon sun having nothing to do with it. His eyes bore deeper into Eric, a low, warm feeling curling in his stomach as he let his eyes roam over him. Taking in the way the sun gleamed off his skin, lingering hungrily on his stomach, before letting them crawl back up to his face, where they stayed until Eric finally noticed Adam watching. His warm gaze met Adam’s intense one. Eric smiled slightly, before leaning over to the new kid, and saying something Adam couldn’t make out. The two of them laughed, and he felt a sudden burst of envy toward the other boy, twisting sickly inside him as he watched their easy comradery. Something like possession came over him in a wave, and he felt his fists clench. Just  _ what  _ exactly had been so funny that the new kid had managed to make him laugh?

He stood up, without really realizing he was doing it, his feet pulling him toward Eric instinctively, like they knew that’s where they should’ve been all along. The smiles and laughter quickly faded into looks of apprehension as they realized Adam was coming toward them, but before they could do anything, it was too late. Adam already had Eric pinned against the fence.

“Something funny, Tromboner?” he asked, pressing himself tight against him. The soft, bare skin of Eric’s stomach squeezed right up against Adam’s—

“No, no.” Eric insisted vehemently. He looked toward the new kid, and Adam pressed tighter against him in retaliation. “We weren’t—we were just—”

“Whatever you two girls were on about, keeping it the  _ fuck  _ down, yeah?  I could hear you all the way across the fucking sports field.” It was a lie, of course. In fact, the only reason he was over here now was that he  _ couldn’t  _ hear them.

“I—I’m sorry?” Eric stammered, unsure.

“You will be,” he pulled away, leaving the other two boys to stand together and ponder what just happened.

He kept walking until he was on the far side of the school, lighting up a roach he had left over from this morning. He inhaled deeply, letting out a heavy sigh as he let the smoke out. The bell rang just as his last bit of weed disappeared, and he rounded his way to the back entrance with the rest of the Phys Ed. students. His eyes fell on Eric, naturally, as they were meant to do.

It wasn’t until the end of the day that Eric spoke to him again, approaching him, uncharacteristically shy, during final period.

“Er—hope you have a good evening, Adam,” he said sweetly, before making to run off just as quickly as he appeared. Adam grabbed him by the wrist before he could, his grip strong and unwavering. He could feel the pulse in his wrist quicken and that same lecherous feeling from gym came flooding over him.

Eric was looking down at him, confused and nervous at once. “I’ve got to—Otis is waiting for me.”

“That your boyfriend, is it? New kid?”

“Otis? My boyfriend?” Eric laughed at that. “He’s just about as straight as they come, maybe second only to you.”

Adam dropped Eric’s wrist as if he’d been burned. “Close enough, aren’t you? I can’t’ve been the only one to get it confused.”

“You’re… the only one to ever  _ ask _ ,” Eric said, quirking his brows ever slightly. He looked out the window and Adam followed his gaze to where the new kid stood, near the bike racks, helmet already on like a little twat. When he turned his attention back to Eric, he was already looking at him, a curious expression on his face.

“Go on then,” Adam stood up, close enough that Eric had tilt his head up to meet his eyes. “Wouldn’t want you to keep the husband waiting.”

Eric still had that curious look on his face.

“Whatever,” Adam shoved past him.

“He isn’t!” he heard Eric insist behind him. “We aren’t together!”

Adam ignored him, keeping a tight lock on the grin his lips began to form.

_ Good,  _ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> link to the original post: http://omfgshefuckinded.tumblr.com/post/182084548869/i-saw-someone-mentioning-eric-wearing-a-crop-top
> 
> find me on tumblr at zendayasblackgf if you want
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
